Find You Again
by Aviation422
Summary: Before accidentally hitting Anna with her powers, 8 year old Elsa steps out into her kingdom with her father on some business and is met with a new friend. But once tragedy strikes and these new found friends are separated, what will happen when they are reunited years later and how will those circumstances effect the way they think...and maybe even feel for one another.
1. Carver Girl

"Elsa" the king whispers to his sleeping /"Elsa wake up." King Agnarr lightly shakes the slumbering 8 year old platinum blonde girl. The young girl groans as she opens her piercing blue eyes groggily.  
"What is it Daddy?" She says as she rubs her eyes with her pale hands, balled into fists.  
"Remember you're coming with me on a small trip today remember?" Elsa's eyes pop wide open and there was excitement shining in those blue orbs.  
"Oh YES YES YES!" She cheers. The king quickly tells her to keep it quiet so she wont wake up the sleeping and slightly drooling Anna in the bed across from hers. Elsa quickly but quietly gets out of bed and changes from her light blue sleeping gown into a white and blue dress reaching a little above her ankles. She puts her hair in a perfect french braid and goes to meet her father near the doors of the castle./p  
"Ready to go my princess?" He grins as he extends his hand towards his eldest daughter. Elsa takes his hand gently and they head outside to the carriage that awaits them. King Agnarr is visiting a large village in the woods on the border or Arendelle to work out a deal of trading for lumber from the village. The king brought Elsa with him so she could see what ruling a kingdom can be like, even with the little deals with the kingdom's far reaches. They rode in the carriage for about an hour before they arrived at a large village. It was in the middle of a large forest and many people were working in mills, chopping wood and stacking it all. A guard opened the door of the carriage and the King stepped out and assisted Elsa down. She looked around in awe at the business of the village so early in the morning. Her perfect straight teeth created a huge smile as she looked at the forest around her. It felt safe.  
"Your Highness!" Elsa turned to see a large burley man briskly walking up to them. He was a muscular man, probably from all the tree cutting, and he sported pants and a vest that covered a bare, muscular chest.  
"Welcome to our Milling Village I hope your trip wasnt too much of a hassle. My name is Jex."  
"No not at all, we enjoyed the beautiful scenery." The king replied. "This is my eldest daughter Elsa, I brought her along so she can experience business outside the castle." The Jex bent over and reached his hand palm up towards Elsa with a warm smile on his face. Elsa lightly placed her small hand in his and he placed his other large hand on top of hers.  
"You are most welcome here as well your highness and you are welcome to explore anywhere you'd like. My daughter, she's somethin else, I can have her show you around!" The man looked to the king and Agnarr looked down at Elsa with a smile.  
"Would you like that Elsa? Its okay if you feel safer with me." He knew Elsa wasnt comfortable with her powers around other people. This was before she had hit Anna so she loved her powers for what they were, but never was around new people for them to see them. Elsa looked down at her hands and then looked back up at her father. She wanted to try.  
"Yeah Daddy thats fine id like to explore." She gave him a small smile.  
"Fantastic! I'll find her right away." Jex then turned to a similarly large man a few yards away chopping at some wood.  
"HEY FRANKLIN! WHERE IS EM? HAVE HER COME HERE WILL YOU?" the man hollered. Elsa flinched slightly at the abrupt loudness of the man. The other man ran off and soon came back, followed by a young girl about the same height as Elsa. She came over and stood next to her father as he looked proudly down at her. She had dirty blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and was tired in a ponytail. She was a bit bigger than Elsa in that her body was a bit wider because of the strong, sporty structure of her body. Her skin was a light tan and her eyes were a blue-ish grey that blended well with her dark blue pants and the matching vest that she wore over a cream colored shirt. She sported a little belt that held her pants up in place and she wore no shoes.  
"Emily this is King Agnarr of Arendelle and this is the princess Elsa. Your majesties this is my daughter Emily." The man introduced. Elsa looked at the girl as she directed her eyes onto her and her eyes twinkled with joy. Emily smiled and her perfectly straight teeth shown through.  
"Hi! Nice to meet you your majesty. Wanna come see where I like to hang out?" She asked excitedly. She reached out her arm, hand extended for Elsa to take and follow. Elsa hesitantly reached out her small hand and rested it into Emily's. As she did and Emily closed her hand around her own she was startled at how warm Emily's hand was. Emily then gently dragged her away from her father and brought her towards a small opening in the forest that had a small beaten down path leading into it. Elsa started to feel a little worried and lightly pulled back to get her hand free of Emily's. The excited girl sensed Elsa's discomfort and releases Elsa's hand, turning back to face her. She noticed how Elsa brought her hand to her chest and looked at the ground.  
"Hey, its alright if ya dont wanna go, but I promise its safe." She walks up to Elsa and lifts her chin up with her hand to look into those piercing blue eyes that she has started to love.  
"I wouldn't take a pretty princess into the woods if it wasnt safe." She grins and winks at Elsa and grins even wider when she can see a small blush starting to grow on the princess's pale cheeks. She extends her hand again and Elsa takes it once more, letting herself be led back through the forest. They walk a bit further until they come to a small open area, still surrounded by trees. There's a small hut and Emily lightly tugs Elsa towards it. Elsa again gets worried and looks at the excited girl in front of her.  
"Is it safe?" She whispers out. Emily stops abruptly, not because of anything bad, but because she heard Elsa's voice for the first time. She thought it was the most beautiful noise she had ever heard. She turns back around to look into the princesses eyes.  
"Yeah its safe. Its my workshop I wanted to show you some stuff I have been working on. Do you wanna see?" She grins again and looks at the blonde girl, hoping she'd agree. She doesnt know why but this platinum blonde haired girl fascinated her and she wanted to show her everything she knew and loved. Why? She didn't know but she liked this princess. Elsa lightly nodded her head and Emily smiled again and grabbed Elsa's hand, leading her towards the hut. Once she opened the door she let Elsa in first and then closed the door behind her. Elsa looked around in awe as she looked at the small shelves that decorated the walls of the hut. On all the shelves were small figures, small soldiers, bears, birds, boats, trees, and people, all made out of wood. All the carvings were amazing and Elsa couldn't believe a girl as young as herself could have carved such beautiful things.  
"I really like working with wood. My dad says i have an amazing gift with workin with my hand. Says it'll come in great learning to fight when i get older one day. " Emily states with a big grin on her face. Elsa smiles lightly to this statement, not taking her eyes off of the carvings until her eyes land on one carving in particular. This one is a snowman, with thin arms and a large carrot nose. Emily noticed Elsa pause at the carving and moved up to the shelf and grabbed the carving.  
"Do you like this one?" Elsa nodded again, never looking away from the little wooden snowman.  
"Its yours if you want it. I think you like it more than anyone else ever will." Elsa looked up in shock and disbelief and when she saw Emily smiling at her she lightly blushed. This girl was being too nice and sweet to her. She reached for the snowman from Emily's hand and brought it to her chest, letting herself smile wider./p  
"Thank you Emily." She looked into Emily's eyes and she lightly smiled when she recognized a light blush spreading across the girls cheeks. She looked back down at the snowman and then looked at Emily's hands that were grasped together in front of her. On the girls left wrist was a pink, discolored blotch on her skin and she looked at it curiously, but she knew asking about it would be considered rude. But Emily noticed her looking at it and she stepped closer to Elsa and extended her wrist for Elsa to look at it.  
"Its a birthmark. My mom had one just like it so whenever I look at it I remember her." She smiled sadly at her wrist. Elsa felt compelled to do something for this girl who for some reason seemed to trust her. Should she use her magic to make her something? But she didnt want to scare her away. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation and Emily noticed her thinking. Man did she think this princess looked cute when she bit her bottom lip. She then felt two soft hands lightly grab a hold of her wrist and she made eye contact with the princess, memorized by those blue orbs.  
"I...I wanna make you something too. To thank you for everything you've done today. But I dont know how you'll like it." The princess admits. Emily smiles sweetly at this innocent action and slips her wrist from the princesses hands and brings her hands into her own.  
"If the princess wishes to give me something, I'll love whatever it is." She grins when she notices a light blush once again painting this blondes cheeks. How she loved when this girl would blush. Then Elsa stepped back, releasing Emily's hands and beckoned for her to come outside. They stepped outside of the hut and Elsa walked a bit further from the hut, telling Emily to stay put. Once she turns back around to face the young carver girl she looks down at her clasped hands and then up to those bluish-grey eyes curiously looking back at her. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself to use her magic when all of a sudden they hear yelling and screaming. Elsa looks down the path they had just traveled with worry and then looks back to see Emily's face full of fear. She larger girl then bolts back down the path, grabbing Elsa's arm and pulling her along with her. As they keep running they hear screams and then Elsa can smell something that burns her nose; smoke. She could start to feel hotter and once they came back into the opening of the village they could see what the screaming was about. The village was on fire. Raiders ran into houses, dragging out women and children and carrying them to carts that were tied up to large horses. Elsa feared for her father and looked around for him. Meanwhile, Emily was trying to hold back tears as she saw her whole home in flames. She could see her father fighting with a raider and she knew she couldn't do anything to help. But she had to try. She turned to Elsa and saw the fear in those beautiful blue orbs.  
"Run to the right and there is a few large boulders you can hind behind. Ill come find you when its safe." She then pushed the princess to run in the direction she directed. Elsa looked at Emily hesitantly but finally ran off away from the burning village. She could see the boulders a few hundred feet away but she had a feeling something wasn't right. She turned back to see where Emily had gone and saw her running right for her father, who was now limp and unconscious on the ground, with a large raider hovering over his body with a sword stained with red blood.  
"DAD! NO!" She could hear Emily's tearful cry and her heart hurt for the carver girl. She had to go help!  
"ELSA!" King Agnarr ran up to her and wrapped Elsa up in his arms. Elsa started to cry in her fathers shoulder as he picked her up and rushed to a horse that was tired up near by. He hoisted her onto the horse and once the horse was untied, swung himself on top of the steed. Elsa looked desperately for Emily and to her dismay saw the girl being chased by a large raider. Her grabbed her by her ponytail and threw her to the ground. Elsa watched helplessly as the struggling Emily was slung over the raider's shoulder and was carried to one of the awaiting carts. As Elsa's father spurred the horse to ride back to the castle she made eye contact with Emily and saw her eyes filled with fear and sorrow. Elsa couldn't look anymore and just cried as they rode away from the massacre that had just taken place.  
Once they arrived back at the castle Elsa's mother ran out and wrapped Elsa in her arms to comfort her as the king ran off to meet with some of his commanders to see what they could do. Elsa cried into her mothers shoulder as she was carried into the castle and into her room. As she was being carried she looked down at her hands that had been clenched together against her chest and realized she still had the snowman carving Emily had given her. She looked sadly at the snowman and lightly kissed it on the top of its head.  
"I'll never forget about you Emily." She thought to herself. And then exhaustion took over, but the only dreams she had for weeks after always ended with her looking into to the fear filled eyes of Emily.

Author' Note:

Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic so apologies if its a bit rough but i hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully will be updating every few days if I can. Thanks for readin!


	2. Suitor

"Elsaaaaa"

"Ellllsssaaaaaa"

"ELSA!" The now 21 year old queen of Arendelle jerks up from from her peaceful sleep and shoots daggers at the strawberry blonde, freckled girl leaning over her, having just woken her up.

"What is it Anna that you HAD to wake me up?" She asked with annoyance in her voice. It had been about a whole year since the big winter she had cast on Arendelle and things in the kingdom were going smoothly and all was at peace. Except when meetings would be held in the conference room about...suitors. Elsa hated those discussions but she would never push a suitor away. She would let them come and visit and she would enjoy their company, but at the end of the day she would never take any of them to be her lover. She didnt know why but she never felt safe or valued by any of them. The kingdom had done fine without having an alliance through marriage so far, so they didn't need one now. Now she was annoyed with her sister who was currently jumping up and down on her knees on the bed.

"Today is our picnic with Kristof, Sven and Olaf! Remember?"

"Of course I remember I just didnt think we'd go so early." Elsa groans as she collapses back into the covers and hides her face in her pillows. Anna grabs the pillow and swipes it away, allowing Elsa's face to go right into the mattress underneath.

"You are getting up now I don't care what you say." Anna grinned but then it slowly disappeared as Elsa's face turned to face her with a glint of mischief in her blue eyes. Anna's tear orbs opened wide in fear as she tried to run out of the room to avoid her sisters rath, but unfortunately for her, her big sister had ice powers. She stopped abruptly and looked down to see her feet frozen to the floor. Looking over her shoulder she saw Elsa walking up to her in strong strides, her pink lips curled in a smirk and her eyes piercing right into her own.

"No please Elsa I'm sorry" she whimpered as Elsa got closer. She put the pillow over her face to protect herself.

"Too late" Elsa's silky voice joked as she started to poke Anna in the side. Anna broke down lauging and struggling against the tickle attack Elsa was having on her. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she laughed.

"No no! Im so sorry your beautiful icy highness ill never do it again!" She laughed out and gasped for air as the attack on her sides ended. She looked at Elsa as she grinned down at her. She then started walking to get changed while flicking her wrist to evaporate the ice holding Anna to the floor.

"I'll meet you at the front of the castle in 20 minutes, then we can go."

"Ok!" Anna chirped as she retreated out of the queens room and back to her own to get ready. About a half an hour later the two sisters were sitting in a carriage headed out to an open field where they would enjoy a relaxing picnic with their friends, away from the stress of the kingdom. The field was on a hill that looked over the fjord. Anna was shoving food into her boyfriends and Svens mouths as Elsa looked out at the open water. Olaf walked up behind her and looked out at the water as well.

"Are you okay Elsa?" He looked up at her. Elsa took in a deep breath and smiled down at her little snowman. She bent down and poked his big carrot nose.

"Yes Olaf, I'm fine. Im just very happy i have you all with me." She stated. That was enough for the snowman and he returned back to the three goofballs that were trying to fit as many grapes into their mouths as they could. Elsa giggled lightly to herself and then looked back out at the fjord. Her mind wandered back to Olaf, making him with Anna and how much fun it was. She loved that snowman, and she knew why. She still remembers the traumatic experience she had with that girl from the village, or at least, she could never forget those eyes. The eyes that had stared back at her with such fear and sadness. And she hadn't done anything to help her. She had forgetten the young girls name but those eyes ever so often still haunted her dreams. The small wooden snowman was still in her possession, kept right near her bed on a small table. As she was lost in her thoughts she wasnt aware of Anna calling at her from behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa! Look!" Anna shouted as she pointed out to the fjord. Elsa broke from her thoughts and looked out to the water. In the distance she could see large ships approaching the harbor, though she couldn't see any flags waving from this far away.

"We need to head back" she hurries back to the carriage and Anna climbs in with her as they ride quickly back to the docks. As they arrive Elsa can see the shops starting to anchor and a small row boat loaded with a few people making its way to shore. She briskly walks to the docks, being led by a few of her leading officers there to protect her. No known shipments or visiters were known to be coming to Arendelle so many people started to crowd around to see who the newcomers were. Elsa looks over the shoulders of one if her commanders and sees a few large, muscular men dressed in dark pants and black boots with deep purple coats reaching past their calves. They wore no hats and wore their long black hair in ponytails behind their heads. They got onto the docks and assisted a much leaner man onto the dock. This man wore a similar hair style but his clothing were tailered with golden trims and his boots clicked with golden heels. Elsa then laid eyes on the last occupant of the boat, a much smaller looking man, nearly her height, with dirty blonde haid pulled into a ponytail and a curved sword at their side. They were all clean shaven but all their faces were stone cold and held no emotion, except for the lean man who started walking towards her commander, opening his arms.

"Who are you and what business do you have with the kingdom of Arendelle unannounced?" Commanded the man standing in front of Elsa. Elsa was close enough to look at the deep brown eyes of the lean man as he sported a dashing white smile towards her then faced the commander.

"My apologies! My name is Barren, prince of Alseund. We sent out a message a few weeks ago and thought you had received it. I have come to offer my alliance and resources to Arendelle and present myself as a choice as a suitor for the beautiful queen." He smiles and looks right at Elsa and she can see a glint of something in his eyes, but she cant figure out what it is. She pushes past her commander and faces the lean man.

"Well prince Barren this is very sudden and I'm afraid I am not prepared to entertain guests at the moment. But allow me to have some rooms prepared for you and the men you have brought to land and I will meet you in my meeting hall tomorrow morning to discuss your reasons for coming fully." Elsa spoke calmly and firm. She was slightly annoyed at the inconvenience of this visit. She didn't want a suitor and wished to just rule the kingdom on her own, but she knew for the good of Arendelle she should at least hear out every suitor that came her way.

"Thank you your highness it will just be these two men and my personal body guard with me." Barren then extended his arm towards the three individuals standing in attention, awaiting his orders.

"Follow me then. And dont try anything" grumbled one of the other commanders as he walked off towards the castle with Barren and his men following. As they passed Elsa, each one kept their eyes only on their leader, except for the last, shorter solider. As Elsa looked at this man she noticed that their face was thinner, with a tan complexion. As the short guard walked past the queen they looked up and stared into her eyes. Elsa blinked a few times into a pair of bluish-grey eyes that stared right into her own blue ones. But these eyes held no emotion and just blankly stared at her, only to snap right back in the direction of the prince as they strode towards the castle. Elsa took a deep breath and started to head towards the castle as well to prepare for the meeting that would be happening the next day. Once she arrived at the castle she noticed Anna talking to Barren with the short blonde guard standing to the right of him, alert and in attention. Elsa watched Barren smile and talk with Anna but Elsa's eyes fell back on the short guard. How could a guard be so short, especially one that seemed to be the only one with a sword. As she neared the three individuals she noticed Barren smile even bigger once he saw her.

"Queen Elsa I just met your sister and I must say you both share the same beauty." He charmed as he lightly brought her hand up to his lips as he kissed the back of it.

"Oh and may I introduce my personal body guard, Porter. She's quite stiff but she was trained to do her job well without any hesitation." Elsa looked at the short blonde and realized that she was a woman. Her black pants and purple coat caused her body to lose any curve but she stood tall strong and held no emotion on her face. Elsa looked back at those bluish-grey eyes as they looked back at her. They seemed familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where from. Porter bowed towards her. Not ushering a word but then returning to her stance behind the prince.

"Well I am glad you are comfortable so far but i must depart, and my sister will be joining me. But I will see you in the meeting hall tomorrow morning." Elsa said as she grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her away from the prince towards their chambers.

"Have a good night your highnesses. I look forward to it." Elsa looked behind her and lightly smiled at the prince as she walked away, but not without looking back at the blonde girl, making eye contact once more. Who was she?

Once they made it to Elsa's room Anna grabbed Elsa by the shoulders.

"Elsa! This prince seems very nice I hope you give him more of a chance than you have given the other suitors who have come and gone." Anna looked up at her sister with a large smile on ger face. Elsa ran her hand through her blonde hair and sighed.

"I don't know Anna, you know how I dont want a suitor of any kind. I just cant find it in myself to like any of them. We shall see what his kingdom has to offer tomorrow." She walked to her closest to get into her night gown.

"Well hey, if the prince doesn't work out, you can always go for that short guard that was consistantly staring at you when you werent looking." Anna grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at her older sister.

"Anna! She was not. Didnt you see her, her eyes held no emotion."

"Yeah but every stone cold person has emotion and a heart underneath." Anna says with an innocent grin on her face.

"You're too kind for your own good Anna" Elsa sighs as she finishes changing and walks up to give her little sister a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Elsa!" Anna cheers as she hugs Elsa back and then skips out of the room. Elsa sighs to herself and lays in her bed, thinking back to the day, the prince, and the blonde guard. Elsa lays on her side and faces her side table. She lightly smiles at the wooden snowman facing her and dozes back to sleep, thinking of her sister, snow, and her favorite snowman Olaf.


	3. Remember

The next morning Elsa was up early to make herself presentable for the prince and all her counsel that would be attending this meeting. She put on a long,silky purple dress and put her hair up in her usual French braid. She slid on some light purple flats and walked down to the dining hall to meet her sister and guests for breakfast. Once she walked up to the large wooden doors leading into the hall she could already see Anna talking to Prince Barren, who was listening with intent and interest. Elsa smiled lightly at this. Whomever showed interest in her sisters' conversations was already making great progress in having a chance to win her heart. Though it would take a lot more to win her over. She was about to walk into the hall when she saw movement to her left and turned to see the tail of a purple coat disappearing around the corner of the hall. She casually walked down the hall and followed the sound of receding footsteps. Eventually she came to a door that led out into the castle's garden, her favorite place to retreat from her responsibilities. She opened the door slowly and looked around. A few yards away she saw the blonde girl sitting on a small bench underneath a big weeping willow tree. She walked up to the soldier and saw she was holding a knife, working at something in her hands. Elsa could see small shavings of wood falling to the grass at their feet. She swallowed and then cleared her throat to try and get their attention from a distance. The guard's shoulders tensed and with unknown speed, spun the knife in their hand and sheathed it as they turned around to face her. Her eyes went from no emotion to a hint of surprise as she realized it was the queen that had found her slacking on her duties and not her prince. Elsa looked into those bluish-grey eyes in curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you working on?" She asked softly, glancing down at the girl's sheathed knife. The soldier followed her eyes and then looked back at the queen, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Elsa was captivated by these eyes. They showed small bits of emotion but this intrigued the queen to see more.

"Don't worry I wont tell Barren that you were here if that is what you're worried about." Elsa smiled lightly, trying to ease the worry in the girls eyes. The soldier visibly swallowed and brought their clenched fist up to the queen. She slowly opened her hand and Elsa stepped closer to look at what was in her hand. In the soldiers' palm was a small wooden carving of a flower. The carving seemed so life-like and well detailed that Elsa's mouth fell open in wonder. She reached for it unconsciously but then froze. She looked up at the girls eyes and only received a nod in return. She lightly reached for the carving and took it from the soldiers hand. As she grabbed it, her fingertips slid across the soldiers palm and she heard the girl swallow. Elsa noticed how warm the girl's hand felt. She retreated her hand and admired the carving.

"This is beautiful." She whispered, running her fingertips along every detail etched into the carving. She looked up at the girl and noticed her looking away. Elsa looked at the side of her face and noticed a long scar along her cheek. Her eyes went down and looked at her tan, toned, muscular arms. Her mind went back to why this girl was the personal guard of the prince. She then noticed a light pink hint to the girl's cheek and grinned lightly. This girl did show more emotion than Barren let on.

"Would you like to accompany me back to the dining hall? Your prince is waiting to have breakfast with my sister and I and you are welcome to join." She offered. She watched as the girl bit her lower lip lightly, not knowing what to do. But then she faced the queen again, looking her in the eyes with no emotion once again and nodded, preceding to follow Elsa back into the castle. Elsa was now more intrigued by this girl than before. She wanted this girl to show more emotion, and those eyes captivated her. She wanted to see them sparkle with joy and she really didn't know why. Once they made it to the hall, she apologized for being late to Barren and Anna and they enjoyed a filling breakfast. Elsa would, every once in a while, glance at the girl standing in attention behind Barren and would notice her looking right back, only to snap back into attention when they would lock eyes. Elsa grinned lightly to herself at the attention she was getting from this somewhat void girl. Once the meal was finished Barren excused himself to prep for the meeting and excited the hall, followed by the Porter. Elsa watched as the girl walked out and noticed her glance behind her to look at Elsa before quickly exiting through the large doors.

"Hmmmm maybe the prince should just leave that Porter girl here and forget about being your suitor." Anna giggled to herself as she watched Elsa turn to face her with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"No Anna I don't think anything about her, she just shows no emotion and I don't know why but it interests me." Elsa sighed. Anna just raised her eyebrows and shrugged as she walked to leave the hall.

"I'm just saying, that girl just can't take her emotionless eyes off of you." She giggled before she ran and disappeared out of the hall. Elsa sighed and ran her hand through her hair in annoyance. She headed to the meeting hall to talk with her counselors before the meeting, which she wasn't looking forward to. After about an hour the meeting was to start and Elsa sat at the head of a long table, awaiting the arrival of the prince. The large doors to the hall opened and he walked in, being closely followed by Porter, who kept her eyes ahead of her and not looking at Elsa, although even if she'd never admit, Elsa wanted the girl to look at her. They all sat down and Barren was given the chance to speak.

"My Queen and Counselors, thank you for agreeing to hear my intentions and terms. As I said upon my arrival, my kingdom would love to give our aid and alliance to the kingdom of Arendelle and I have presented myself as a suitor to her majesty. My kingdom prides ourselves in the art of war and weaponry. We have taken in orphans and people being sold as slaves and have offered them a place in our army as a place for safety. Even Porter here was only a small girl when we found her being sold as a slave and rescued her to serve as a member of our army. We have the most amazing blacksmiths and would be willing to trade these things for food and provisions to help sustain all the people we are bringing in." Barren finishes and looks around the room at the counselors who are now talking amongst themselves. Elsa looks over at Porter, who is now looking down at the floor. Her shoulders, usually strong and straight, are sagged and she looks weak. Was she really rescued and put into training at such a young age? Elsa then stood up and addressed the prince.

"I have heard your terms and interests and I would like to talk this through with my counselor. Give me a few days and I will give you my decision but you are welcome to stay in the castle until then." Barren bows gracefully and then turns to retreat out of the hall, again followed by Porter, who has now become stiff and tall again, not looking at anyone as they leave. Elsa spends the next two hours hearing the thoughts and opinions of her counsel until she is too tired to listen anymore. She ends the meeting and retreats to the garden where she hopes to clear her head. Barren brings a promising deal to her kingdom, but something in the back of her head tells her to think it over more. She steps out into the garden and sees Porter leaning against the willow tree, her chin tucked in her neck as if she was sleeping. Elsa walks up to her quietly and admires the girl's face. Her face looks like it has seen combat and lots of sun. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest and her chest rises and falls slowly, showing she is sleeping. Elsa giggles lightly at this cute sight. Porter then slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times and then focuses her eyes on the person who laughed at her. Eyes open wide in surprise at the sight of the beautiful queen standing before her. Her mouth becomes dry and she stands up at attention and then quickly bows to show her respect.

"There is no need for that Porter. You are welcome to visit my garden and sleep if you want." Porter looks up and notices the queen smiling sweetly at her. She rubs the back of her neck nervously before looking into those piercing blue eyes."

"Thank you...your majesty." She speaks out in a smooth, raspy voice. She watches as a small pink color tints the queens cheeks. _Her blushes are still the best, _she thinks to herself.

"Will you accompany me for a walk?" Elsa asks as she raises an eyebrow at Porter. How could she say no? She offers the queen her arm and they start walking through the garden. If Barren knew what she was doing, she would be in a lot of trouble. But being with the queen now was one thing that brought her...emotion.

"Barren said you were saved by him from slave traders when you were little. Is that true?" Elsa whispered as they kept walking. Porter froze and Elsa looked at her face in worry. Memories started to flow back to her, seeing her father be killed, her running to try and save him, only to be chased by a raider and thrown to the ground. She can remember the fear she felt as she was thrown over a large man's shoulder and carried away. The thing she remembers the most is looking into the tearfilled eyes of the princess of Arendelle as she rode away with her father. She looked down into the same, more mature eyes of the same girl she came to love when she was a little girl. She didn't care what emotion came through, she just wanted Elsa to remember her. Elsa looked into those blueish-grey eyes and saw...sorrow. Deep sorrow and to her surprise, a hint of longing. Those eyes bore through her and memories of her dreams came back to her. Looking into eyes with such sorrow and fear. Porter cleared her throat.

"Yes Barren bought me from a slave trader. I was taken from my village when I was about 8. Our village was burned to the ground and my father was killed." She then took a deep breath and decided it was time.

"Do you remember?" Porter's question startled Elsa and she looked into her eyes, searching in her mind for this memory. Wait….that girl. Those eyes.

"What's your actual name Porter?" Elsa gulped and looked into her eyes. She saw them change from sorrow and saw a glint of life come from them. Porter gave her a little smile and gently brought the queen's cold hands into her own warm ones. Elsa felt butterflies fill her stomach at this contact and looked into this girl's eyes, wanting to remember who she was.

"My name, Elsa of Arendelle, is Emily."


	4. Let Me Show You

Elsa's heart stops and she looks into those bluish-grey eyes and the name echoes in her head. Her dreams come crashing back into her eyes and she remembers those same eyes, looking at her with such joy and wonder. Then turning into fear and sorrow. They had haunted her for years and now, here they were, looking straight at her.

"Em….Emily?" she croaks out. She looks into those eyes and she seeks a glimpse of that sorrow she always dreamed of. She was really here, after all these years. But why?

"Did you forget about me?" Emily asks, looking into Elsa's piercing blue eyes, hoping that she hadn't been forgotten. Ever since her father had been murdered and she was kidnapped she could never forget about the princess. She was then sold to Barren and he put her into the army. She was pushed to her limit and became a pro and hiding her emotions, except when it came to the princess who painted her dreams and thoughts. When she was informed that Barren would be going to Arendelle to try and win the queen's hand, she had gotten excited and sad at the same time. Elsa was now a queen, mature and had responsibilities to her kingdom. She would have no time for a soldier like herself.

"Of course I remember you. I could never forget that day." Elsa started to tear up and she held back tears. "My father and I should have gone back for you and your people. We shouldn't…..we shouldn't have retreated." she chokes out. Emily wraps her up in a big, warm hug and Elsa buries her head in the crook of Emily's neck. She takes a deep breath and calms herself down.

"It's okay, there really wasn't anything you could have done. It all worked out in the end right. I found you again." She takes her hand and tilts Elsa's chin up so she can look into her eyes she loves. She grins down at her and Elsa offers her a small smile. "So what is this about ice powers?" she raises her eyebrow. Elsa starts to blush and pushes herself away from Emily's chest and takes a few steps away from her. She then raises her head and looks right into Emily's eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Let me show you." She then stomps onto the ground and a sheet of ice appears underneath both of them. Emily jumps in surprise and then tries to regain her footing as she starts to slip on the thin sheet of ice. Then Elsa shoots a blast of ice in the air and snow starts to fall on both of them. Emily's eyes fill with such wonder and the snow falling onto her face causes her eyes to turn bluer and she sticks her tongue out to catch snowflakes. Elsa giggles at this action and starts to walk over to Emily, having no trouble staying upright on the ice. Once she gets closer she Emily tries to face her but then starts to lose her footing and falls right into Elsa. Elsa's eyes grow big as she starts to fall to the ground beneath her. She closes her eyes and waits for the feeling of hitting the ice, but it never comes. She opens her eyes and sees Emily's face inches from her own. She then realizes their bodies are flushes against each other and she is meer inches from the ground as Emily's strong left arm is wrapped around her waist and her right arm is holding her up from the ground. Her right knee is against the ice and she is using all her strength to not slip and pin the queen underneath herself. Elsa's breath hitches as she feels Emily's warm breath on her lips as they are very close to together. She looks into her eyes and then back to her lips, tempted to lean closer. Just as she was about to, she heard the door to the garden burst open.

"PORTER!" Emily's eyes grow wide and pure fear envelops her blue orbs as she gently drops Elsa to the ground and stands at attention, looking at the slim man striding up to her. She tries not to flinch as she sees Barren's hand come up and feels the sudden shot of pain that spreads across her right cheek. She erases all emotion from her eyes as she looks into the now black orbs of fury looking down at her.

"You dare touch the Queen of Arendelle and my future wife like that behind my back! I should have you beheaded for this Porter! I thought I could trust you and now you pull this on me? After all I have done for you! I saved your pathetic ass when you were little and this is how you thank me?!" He is furious and Elsa just stays on the ground, frozen by all that just happened. She sees that Emily is holding her emotions back but she can see fear and sorrow starting to fill her eyes. She stands up quickly and stands between the two.

"Prince Barren please Porter and I were just talking and I slipped and she was just trying to catch me." The prince held up his hand to Elsa and cleared his throat.

"I understand you trying to cover for Porter my queen but this doesn't excuse her actions. I've seen her pull this trick on many a woman and then has them wrapped around her little finger but I can't have her doing it to the Queen of Arendelle. Mike!" He hollers and one of the large men that had come on land with them comes towards Barren and stands in attention next to him. Take Porter and chain her under deck on the ship. She is not to have any food or water until I say so and a proper whipping for her actions today." Mike then walks up to Emily and grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her towards the docks. Emily just walks along with him and looks at the ground. Only when she walks past Elsa does she look up into her eyes. She offers the queen a small smile but she knows she looks completely broken. Elsa, meanwhile, is trying not to hold back tears as she watches Emily get taken away from her. She couldn't let something bad happen to Emily when she just found her.

"Prince Barren please listen to me she didn't hurt me in anyway."

"Pardon my rudeness your majesty but you don't know Porter like I do. She plays with your heart strings and then hurts you. I can not have that happen to you when we are trying to make an alliance. Now if you may stay out of my business with my soldiers that would be much appreciated." He then bowed to Elsa and strode away to the docks in pursuit of Mike and Emily. Elsa leaned back against a tree and started to sob to herself. Why had this happened so suddenly? What did Barren mean, what did he know about Emily? What had she done? She soon sat against the tree and cried until she eventually fell asleep.

Author's Note:

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading! Would love feedback.


	5. What She's Done

Emily flinched as Mike dragged her towards the docks, gripping her arm hard. Her mind kept going back to Elsa, seeing the beautiful magic she possessed, and then almost kissed her. Thats where she knew she messed up. Her prince was here to win the queens heart and it wasn't in her place to come in between that. But had Elsa wanted to kiss her? Would they have if Barren hadn't stormed in? She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Mike's gruff voice command her to get into the row boat that would bring them back to the main ship. Emily looked back towards the castle, having a feeling it may be her last time for a while. Soon they got back to the boat and Emily was throne into a damp cell in the boat. She paced back and forward, trying to get the queen out of her head. She knew she would get a severe punishment for what Barren thought she was doing. She would never take advantage of Elsa like that but she'd be lying to herself she didn't want to at least kiss her. She was startled when a slamming sound came from the entrance of the cellars and she watched as Barren walked in with a stone cold look on his face. Emily took in a sharp breath of air as she saw the whip that was in his right hand. She then composed herself and blankly looked Barren in the eyes as he strode towards her cell. Once it was unlocked, two guards took her and made her face the wall, chaining her arms so they were spread out. She gritted her teeth and pushed down the fear that was starting to swell within her.

"Out of all the women you have taken from the men of my army Porter, you thought you could one up it and take the freaking Queen of Arendelle?!" He yelled and Emily saw him raise his arm and she then heard the crack of the whip and felt a searing pain across her back as she heard her shirt being ripped. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes shut. "You're a selfish bitch Porter and you will regret this day." *Whip* "Once we are done, we will go back to the castle and you will not leave my side." *Whip* "You will not talk to the queen." *Whip* "You will not look at the queen!" *Whip*. Barren takes a deep breath and hands one of the soliders the whip. He then walks off and yells over his shoulder "Give her 50 more. Make sure they are deep." He then stops off. Emily, only after 5 slashes, is already trying to hold back tears. Her legs are starting to feel weak, and she knows Barren doesn't give the strongest whippings. She clenched her teeth together and awaited the pain that would soon return to her already raw back.

Six days now have passed since Emily was taken back to the boat and Elsa is pacing back and forwards in her study. She hates not knowing what happened to Emily and hopes that she will be able to see her again. Barren had returned to the castle for more meetings about this alliance and constantly apologizing to Elsa for Emily's behavior. She tried to explain to him but he'd always reply with the same thing, " you dont know her or what she has done my queen." What has she done? Elsa's mind keeps replqying the day they were caught by Barren. She replays the wonder that Emily had in her eyes at her powers. She keeps replying the way those bluish-grey ords looked down at her. How their faces were so close. How her strong arm around her waist made Elsa feel safe. She was taken out of her thoughts when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." She watches as a servant meekly enters the room, bowing to Elsa.

"Your majesty, prince Barren wanted me to let you know he will be returning to his ship and then returning tomorrow."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The servant then bows again and closes the door behind them. Elsa's happy she can have a break from the prince. He was being annoying and the nagging thoughts about Emily and her past started to haunt her. She then walked up to her desk and started working on paperwork. A few hours later she hear a light knocking on the door again.

"Come in." She sighs as she pushes her chair away from her desk and stands to stretch her arms over her head, not caring who saw. A head of red hair peeked around the door and a pair of turquoise orbs looked in cautiously.

"Elsa? Are you busy?"

"No im not come in Anna." Elsa smiles faundly at her sister and she steps into the room, her arms behind her back. Elsa raises her eyebrows.

"What do you have?" Anna just grinned and brought a box of chocolate from behind he back and presented it to Elsa. She smiled as she watched Elsa's tired eyes brighten at the sight of the sweet treats.

"Aw thank you Anna! I was craving some chocolate about now."

"Of course Elsa. You've seemed to be on edge ever since Emily got taken back to the boat. Thought you would need a pick me up." Anna had found Elsa asleep against the tree in the garden that day and Elsa had told her everything that had happened. Anna had then said how she didn't trust Barren and that Elsa shouldn't either. Anna and Elsa sat at her desk and enjoyed the chocolates together. Elsa looked out the window towards the fjord and could see the Princes's boat bobbing in the water a ways off. She gave a big sigh and Anna looked at her with worry.

"Do you think Emily is okay? I know you said you were super happy to see her again after all this time. Are you worried about her? Do you think she did something bad like Barren implies?" Elsa sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I honestly don't know Anna. I hardly knew Emily back then and it's been years. If she's done something then that's for her to say. Though I don't know if I'll get the chance to do that."

"Well…" Anna looked down at the floor and bit her lip, deciding if she wanted to continue her thought. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Well?" Anna looked up at Elsa.

"I might have overheard Barren talk to his men about how he was returning to the boat...to get Emily, and….bring her back." She looked at Elsa to watch for her reaction. Elsa's eyes brightened for a second, but then a wave of dread started to hit her stomach. What would it be like between them after how things ended a few days ago. Why did Barren want to bring her back if he thought so little of Emily. Elsa looked back out at the fjord and prepared herself for what the next day would bring.


	6. Last Straw

Chapter 6

The next morning Emily was laying on the cold, damp floor of the ship's dungeon. Shirtless and freezing, she was curled up in a ball. Her teeth chattered and her body shivered. But every movement she made, her body still screamed in pain. Even though her lashings were partially healed they still hurt. She tried her best to keep the tears from falling more than they had been the past few days. She could still remember the pain that came the more slashings she had gotten that unforgettable day. She remembers falling to her knees and breaking down crying and screaming as the wounds got deeper and her back was nothing but raw and bloody. She remembers blacking out as salt water was thrown onto her back and stung her entire back until she couldn't handle it anymore. Then they left her there, no new shirt to wear, no water to drink, no food to eat, and left her by herself with her thoughts. And her regrets. _"I was a fool to think that i could have anything with Elsa. Heck its been years and we were just kids. She's Queen and I was way over my head and look what I get for it._" She thought to herself. She then started to hear footsteps making their way towards the dungeon. The door swung open and she could hear the steps coming closer to her cell. She heard the clinking of keys and the swinging open of her cell. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to go anywhere.

"Stand up. Here's your uniform. We head back to the castle in an hour." Barren instructed and then walked away. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists as she pushed her hurting body off the ground. She stumbled over to her clothes and put them on, being sure to move slowly to not activate her already stinging wounds. She gritted her teeth and hissed at every wrong movement. After 45 minutes of getting dressed she walked slowly out of the dungeon, which 2was unlocked for her, and walked on the deck of the ship to where Barren awaited her.

"We leave now. And remember your place Porter. I hope you learned your lesson. I could care less about your miserable life right now but I need a trained guard with me at all times." He then made his way down a ladder on the side of the boat to a rowboat below. Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath and made her way painfully following Barren into the boat.

*Knock knock knock*

"Come in" Elsa instructed as she watched the door open and a servant enter, bowing as she faced the Queen.

"Your highness. Prince Barren has returned. He wanted me to notify you of his return and that he will be present for the final meeting concerning your alliance with his kingdom." Elsa nodded at this information and thanked the servant, dismissing them as she looked out of her office window. She knew she'd have to make a decision on the alliance but marriage was not something she wanted. She also knew she would have to face Emily again. She didn't know what had happened when Barren had sent her away. She stood from her desk and left the room, heading towards the garden to clear her head before the final meeting. She opened the garden door and walked out. As she walked past the bench, memories started to flood her mind again. Memories of Emily's beautiful eyes, eyes filled with the wonder she had missed from when she was younger. How she hid that wonder so well, until Elsa made her show it again. Elsa took a deep breath until she heard a commotion from back inside the castle. She carefully made her way back inside and looked around the corner to see Barren talking to someone. Elsa couldn't see who he was talking to but she didn't like the way he was acting. She couldn't hear all of what he said. Then her eyes went wide as Barren raised his hand up and Elsa heard a loud *smack*.

"And you better obey my orders bitch or you'll have no more back to call your own when I'm done with you." And then he stormed off. Elsa looked around harder for the poor soul that Barren had just slapped, only to have her heart fall deep into her stomach as she saw a short solider start walking after the prince. Their long blonde hair falling in a ponytail behind them as they walked slowly and carefully after Barren. Her eyes grew misty as she watched Emily walk away. She needed to talk to her, to comfort her.

She ran up to Emily and was only a few yards away when she called out to her.

"Emily! Wait, please." Emily froze in place, midstride. Her eyes widened in fear and she swallowed. She knew she'd have to face Elsa sooner or later but she was hoping it wasn't this soon. She knew she couldn't talk or look at the queen and that hurt her more than the lashings. She just stood there, refusing to face Elsa as the queen kept walking closer.

"Emily I saw Barren slap you, are you okay? What happened?" Elsa came up behind Emily and unconsciously placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. The blonde soldier flinched away and took a step away from Elsa's reach, bringing her hand up to cover the spot Elsa had touched. Elsa stood there stunned and then felt bad. She walked in front of Emily and saw her eyes looking at the ground in front of her.

"Emily, will you please look at me? We need to talk. I….I want to talk with you." She looked for a reaction and got nothing. She could sense Emily blocking all her emotions away. Elsa brought her hand up to Emily's chin and guided her face to face hers. She looked at the soldier's eyes and noticed them blank, looking past her at some imaginary object. She didn't like this. What had Barren done to her. She saw the redness of the girls cheek from where she was slapped and brought her hand up to caress the skin there to sooth it with her cool touch. Emily flinched away and this time she took a step away. Only this time her eyes focused onto Elsa's and Elsa's breath hitched as she looked into those void bluish-grey orbs. Her heart yearned for Emily to say something. She was shutting herself out again. Then she saw those eyes meld into pure...sadness and...longing. Elsa opened her mouth to say something when she felt Emily push past her and walk briskly past her, off in the direction Barren had disappeared. She stood there in shock, confusion, and sadness. She didn't know what had happened to Emily, but she would find out. She walked after Emily and came to the meeting hall, where Barren stood, talking to one of her counselors, with Emily standing right behind him, looking at the counselor with void eyes. Elsa slowed her pace and walked towards the group of people, most likely awaiting her arrival. Barren noticed Elsa's presence and bowed to her.

"My Queen my apologizes for leaving but I have returned and look forward for us to come to an agreement." He then stood up straight and beckoned for her to enter the room first. She walked past him, but without first glancing at Emily, who had her eyes fully trained to the floor. Elsa inwardly frowned and then walked to the head of the table to start the meeting. She knew she must reach a decision but what was happening with Emily was distracting her. She looked at Emily standing behind Barren and noticed how her eyes were downcast towards the floor and her shoulders slouched. Elsa wanted to try and cheer her up, but how? She grinned to herself as she flicked her wrist underneath the table and watched snow lightly start falling on top of Emily's head. All the other counselors were too busy talking to notice. Elsa saw the flakes start to land on the soldier's lashes and she giggled to herself. Emily, meanwhile, was trying her hardest not to look at Elsa. She could feel the queens eyes on her but she refused to look up, afraid of the consequences. Why hurt yourself when you had no chance. Then she felt something cold start falling on her head. White specks covered her eye lashes. She blinked them away and looked up to see it snowing on her. Not even another lashing could stop the smile that spread across her face. She got lost in the moment and stuck out her tongue to catch the snowflakes. One landed on her tongue and she let it melt in her mouth. She then opened her eyes and looked at the Queen. Emily's eyes shone blue as she looked into the even bluer eyes of the queen. Elsa's breath hitched as Emily looked into her eyes and saw the smile on her face. Then Emily smiled turned into a smirk as she casually winked at Elsa. The Queen's cheeks burst into a light shade of pink and she shyly looked away, trying to focus back onto the meeting at hand. But her mind was stuck on the blonde soldier, now smiling at her embarrassed state.

"What do you think, my queen?" Barren's voice pushed past her thoughts and she sat there, not knowing what had just been said.

"I'm sorry Prince Barren what was that?" She looked at the prince and could notice Emily grinning from behind him.

"I was saying, your majesty, that the best way to form an alliance after discussing all the ways we could help each other, is through joining our kingdoms with a marriage." He repeated, puffing out his chest proudly. Elsa gulped lightly but composed herself. She really didn't want to marry the man whom she saw slap Emily. She searched her mind for any other way.

"As my counsel knows, I am not interested in marriage to form an alliance with my kingdom. If you would be interested, your majesty, may I suggest just a plain alliance where both our kingdoms benefit without the ties of marriage?" The council erupted into murmurs and Barren blinked at the idea.

"May I ask you to reconsider my queen? A marriage would better secure this alliance to our kingdoms and help produce an heir to help Arendelle grow." Elsa's hands gripped her dress in her lap and she clenched her jaw. Marriage was one thing, but marriage for the whole purpose of having a child was another. She didn't want to be used for pleasure or for conceiving offspring to some man so that he'd take over HER kingdom. She could feel her anger starting to break through her calm mask.

"Prince Barren, I would refrain from having an heir with you when you tend to have no problem slapping and beating your soldiers in my own castle!" She stood up as she spoke this and grinned to herself as she saw the prince shrink back into his seat. Emily's eyes went wide at this and she felt her throat go dry. Did she know that she was lashed? She looked at Elsa and saw the rage in her eyes. That look scared her.

"If we will receive soldiers from your kingdom with this alliance I'd hope they are not beaten or slapped by their ruler so carelessly. I would like to end this meeting, we will come back to it another time you are dismissed." Elsa clenched her jaw and sat back down. She watched as all her counselors bowed and left. The last ones to leave were Barren and Emily. Barren left, his face starting to turn red with rage. Emily, before she followed Barren, looked over her shoulder and saw Elsa watching her go, a look of sadness filling the space where the anger had been. Emily simply gave her a small smile and followed Barren out. She knew Barren would put the blame on her, afterall she was the one he was caught hitting. They rounded a corner and Barren stopped in his tracks, fits clenched at his sides. Emily swallowed and stood in attention behind him.

"You just like to keep ruining everything don't you Porter." He growled as he turned to face Emily. She could see the pure rage in his eyes.

"Your highness, forgive me." She bowed lightly. She really didn't want anymore pain, but unfortunately for her, that would not happen.

"I've about had it. We were close and then she had to go and turn down the marriage AND judge me on the way i train my troops. She's weak and I am not going to stand for this."

"The Queen is just doing what she thinks is best for her and her kingdom." Emily injected. She saw it too late and Barren brought his arm around and jabbed her in the stomach. She bent over and tried to regain her breath, but the punches kept coming. One to her face and another to her stomach until she was on the ground with Barren standing over her. His rage was too much that he didnt even realize where he was or what he was doing.

"You go defending the queen like she's your lover, so you'll suffer for her like she is your lover." He growled and then started kicking Emily on the ground. She could feel all the air leave her lungs and the blood that started to sputter out of her mouth. Her vision became hazy and she tried to protect herself, but her lashings made her too weak. Her vision started fading to black and she knew she may die soon. Finally the kicks ceased, why she didn't know. All she remembered was how she felt very cold and saw a frozen Barren standing over her. She then remembers seeing the most beautiful set of blue eyes she's ever seen look into her tear stained opens with such love and worry. And then...blackness.

Author's Note:

Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed. Wrote it at my job and was having some writer's block. Thanks for reading!


End file.
